Not fragile, only broken
by UrKid
Summary: Poor angel, we shot you down from heaven. You're still beautiful [KakuzuxHidan, SasorixDeidara]


I started a story with a starting like this... Then I got fed up with that story and started to write a new one with that same starting, only that I fixed it a little bit to fit in here. There are times that I don't know what I'm writing about... anyway, would appreciate some comments C:

* * *

Hidan is sitting there on a windowsill looking as graceful as ever, supporting his body lazily against the wall. There is a single lamp on right next to him enlightening the other half of his figure. His gaze is placed somewhere outside, absent, lost in the thought. And I'm staring at him, something which even I wasn't aware of, until I forgot how to hold the bottle in my hand. My eyes quickly follow the thud that comes only a few seconds after. The liquid in it spreads across the table. I pick it up, trying to save as much as I can of it. Sasori is sitting opposite me, on the other side of the table. He tilts his head lightly raising an eyebrow. He then leans forward over the table. 

"Can you see it?"

I give him a scorned look and as the conclusion he looks like he's about to laugh. I ask him what he means by that. He throws his head lazily to his side and gives a passive look towards Hidan, only that his head doesn't turn enough for him to reach his sight. I still know Hidan's the one who he meant but I'm not sure what he's getting at. I look at Hidan and I see what I should be used to by now, but I'm still not quite. He's like an angel, gorgeous and engaging, making it hard to rip your eyes of him. But I do and now I'm faced to Sasori, who still thinks he can see something like that. His eyes move rapidly back to me, while his head is still turned in an odd direction. He smirks hollowly, with joy. Slowly he turns back leaning over the table his eyes never leaving me.

"A broken doll made of glass, much. A fragile thing, should be handled gently".

"Hidan's not fragile".

"Now he's all bloody and chained to the ground. Can't you hear him screaming?"

As soon as he says that, even before I can hear his words, a high-pitched scream reaches my ears tearing my insides apart. I can see him now. Blood covered wings on his back, the chains around them holding him tied to the ground and preventing him from flying, even though there's no flying with wings as broken as they are, wounded, deep red cuts everywhere, still freshly bleeding. He holds his head with his hands and screams in the emptiness, with no longer any air to carry the cries fruther. With the little air that is left it instead turns against him, blowing up his eardrums. Sasori speaks again now not even trying to turn around and face the angel.

"Aww, poor angel. Who shot you down and cut your wings?"

Hidan shakes his head, as the blood starts leaking from his ears, and falls down from the sill, breaking. Even after all that, it's easy to say he's still beautiful, still like an angel. Sasori is still smirking. Deidara stands up from the armchair and walks over to the angel. He lifts him up on his shoulders, carrying him over to the couch. The blood stains Deidara's clothes, but he doesn't mind. Maybe he doesn't even notice. Deidara places him in a position he thinks is suitable, making it look like the angel was dead. Hidan has a blank look on his face, almost like he was dead, and his jaw has dropped to complete the emotionless stare. Deidara gives a bored look towards me and Sasori. Sasori gestures with his hand over to him.

"Come here baby doll".

He walks over to Sasori making sure his every move is perfect. The intense shade of red makes the skin of the blond look even more tender and sweet. Deidara smirks attempting to seduce his caller, and Sasori doesn't exactly mind the view. He pulls Deidara to sit on his lap, licking the blood away from his cheeks. He then places a fierce kiss on Deidara's lips, who contently wraps his arms around the redhead's neck. Deidara messes the others hair, grabbing a good hold of it. Despite this, Sasori still remains to be the dominate one. He holds his arms around the other's waist, feeling the skin under his shirt. I can see blood draining down from the sides of their mouths, though it stays unclear, who's bleeding now since their lips are crushed together.

"Help me…"

I can hear the angel cry out with a hoarse voice and I walk over to him. I push his legs down from the sofa, sitting on the now free place. I'm still carrying a bottle with me and I pour some of the contents of it down Hidan's throat. He succeeds at swallowing down some of it. Though he's about to drown because of the rest of the liquid. Hidan trembles madly, struggling with the control of his own body, eventually managing to throw himself to his side. The remaining liquid in his mouth he spills on the sofa. I grunt and turn the angel back to his previous position. There's still some liquid dripping down from the side of his mouth down to his neck. I drink the rest that's left in the bottle, throwing the empty bottle somewhere on the floor. I lean over Hidan and open my mouth in an attempt to speak.

"Angel, did we do this to you?"

"Hold me… Mend me… Please…"

I nod slightly and shift closer to him. I lift him up a little and pull his upper body on my lap. I close my arms around him and rest my head against the wall behind the couch. Now I can really feel him trembling, and shaking, too much, his body is giving up on him. Everything inside of him is turning against him, gradually demanding him to die. But fallen angels don't die, we shot him down and he fell down on earth. Now there's no hell and no more heaven for him left. And we're the ones who shot him, we're the ones to blame. Hidan's ice-cold and sweating madly. He asks, he pleads me to kill him, but I can't. He's shot, he's cut, he's sick, but he can't be killed. Angel, you're still beautiful. But, dear, what have we done to you?


End file.
